


For Anger

by bold_seer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: Gamora grieves a life torn away.
Relationships: Gamora & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round, Writing Rainbow: Orange





	For Anger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_Popsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/gifts).



It’s an existence, this. Land of fever sunset, soft carnelian colour, diamond hard. One woman ~~weapon~~ considers another.

In the empty, nothing time, Gamora grieves a life torn away.

She nourished her hate, burnt herself, built something from the ashes. More than something; shaping a girl into a killer didn’t destroy her capacity for growth, kindness, _feeling_. Left anger and powerlessness. Nobody wants to be a victim of their past. Become one in the present.

It’s been hard, these years. There’s company here, quiet understanding. Natasha places a hand on her shoulder, touch melting warm.

Let go, not letting go.


End file.
